


Синий вальс

by Marlek



Series: Монохром [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: Он приходит в понедельник, в шесть вечера.Примечание: написано на заявку «Отосэ, Хиджиката. Он так похож на её мужа».Бета: Llinlinn





	Синий вальс

Солнечный зайчик заскользил по столешнице, с любопытством заглянул в пепельницу.

– Отосэ-сан, я ушла!

По понедельникам у Катарины был выходной, и она часто гуляла по городу – особенно когда было тепло, и Эдо готовился к каждой ночи будто к празднику. Отосэ кивнула ей вслед и затушила сигарету. Табак сегодня немного горчил, но летом так бывало часто.

Часы показывали пять минут шестого; посетителей было всего ничего после выходных. Тама занималась кладовой – утром привезли новую партию выпивки. Так что вечер ожидался тихий.

Отосэ вновь закурила. Он приходил по понедельникам в шесть, и для человека с таким ритмом жизни отличался безупречной пунктуальностью. Сегодняшний день не стал исключением.

– Как обычно.

Как обычно – это выпивка, сигареты и лошадиная – иначе и не скажешь – доза майонеза. А ещё изрядная порция молчания.

Отосэ знала его имя, как и имена всех своих посетителей, – так уж сложилось.

Хиджиката Тоширо, заместитель командующего Шинсенгуми, элитного полицейского отряда Эдо. Он приходил в одно и то же время, прислонял к барной стойке возле правого колена катану – символ своего статуса и вещь из такого далёкого, казалось, прошлого. Заказывал саке и пил в одиночестве, никому не мешая и ни с кем не заговаривая. Что он забыл в самый первый раз в её забегаловке, так и оставалось для Отосэ загадкой. Не арестовать же пришёл, и явно не для того, чтобы подкараулить какого-нибудь не чистого на руку посетителя бара. Не в понедельник вечером.

Да и с Гинтоки они в городе чаще виделись – тот после выходных обычно отлёживался и напоминал вяленую воблу не только взглядом, но и всем своим видом. Поэтому после пары раз Отосэ перестала искать подвоха в том, что к ней заходит выпить офицер Шинсенгуми.

Впрочем, она всегда одинаково хорошо относилась ко всем своим посетителям. Кем бы ни был клиент, переступив порог её забегаловки, он становился просто человеком, который хотел расслабиться за пиалой чего-нибудь покрепче. Обычно Хиджиката приходил один, и это было странно – ведь мужчина пьёт один либо тогда, когда ему очень плохо, либо если он одинок.

Но у этого правила были исключения.

– Ублюдок Хиджиката, алкогольное отравление – твой выбор.

– Тоши, я купил билеты на новый фильм Педоро! Пойдём скорее!

– Заместитель командующего, там... там такое!

– Эй, мистер полицейский, арестуйте этого лентяя на втором этаже, он использует труд несовершеннолетних детей вроде меня и не платит им зарплату.

– Майонезная башка, что ты тут забыл?

Люди тянулись к нему, несмотря на хмурый взгляд и отчётливую ауру нелюдимости. Почему-то вокруг Отосэ всегда было много таких мужчин.

– Сдачи не нужно.

Отосэ вышла следом, в шумные объятия улицы.

Вечер опустился на Эдо, пёстрая реклама и разодетые прохожие походили на яркую вышивку на лоскуте дорогой ткани.

– Возвращайся невредимым, – сказала она, высекая искру кремнём о кресало – по старинке, на счастье.  
Хиджиката в недоумении обернулся и, сообразив, что произошло, улыбнулся. Улыбка сделала его лицо по-мальчишески открытым, а глаза удивительного синего цвета заискрились неподдельной радостью. Отосэ улыбнулась в ответ.

Всё-таки он был так похож на её мужа.


End file.
